The Girl For Him
by accioDHandTVD
Summary: not so good at summaries: What happens 4 years after Ginny breaks it off with Harry after the final battle. He attempts to make her realize they are still in love but it may be 4 years too late! obviously H&G some H
1. Just A Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the charaters J.K Rowling does I just mess with them**

**A/N: only rated T to be completely sure **

**&& this idea wouldn't leave my head since I read**

_**NotYourAverageSchoolgirl **_**'s **_**Winning Her Back**_

**(I think is the best story since J.K herself btw check it out) after you read mine lol**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**_Just a Memory_**

Harry sat on his bed in his neatest and cleanest muggle black t-shirt with a popped collar and new favorite best pair of _flared_ jeans he thought they were called. He was looking at his watch every other 5 seconds, tapping because he was unable to keep still. He ran his hand through his now short hair thinking _"why was I such an idiot: 'shave my hair because its always messy anyways'! She always liked it long. You complete idiot!"_

It had been 4 years since Harry Potter had been this nervous for anything- the night he had to die in order to defeat Voldemort...

* * *

_Harry woke up a whole day after he had defeated Riddle. He had just borrowed a Hogwarts shirt from Seamus because Dean and Neville had shot up yet again over the school year. _

_He threw the shirt on and left the entirely empty common room for the Great Hall. When he walked through the enormous archway of the Great Hall he didn't think he would ever hear again. Applause was coming from ever ghost, injured, or whole person that could lift a hand. _

_Unfortunately for Harry that was almost everyone in the huge room._

_By the time he sat down he was sure his shoulders were going to fall off from every pat on the back he got. Mrs. Weasley gave him a flat out full force bear hug which surprisingly didn't hurt because he was used to it he supposed. "Harry, dear, you did it. It's over." "You were amazing out there." She smiled a weak smile and her eyes went down to the table again. _

_Hermione and Ron were sitting together, Hermione's head laid upon Ron's shoulder. Smiles cracked onto both their faces "Got your beauty sleep?" Ron looked Harry up and down, "Maybe not." he said quite amused. Harry grinned at his two best friends- the people he could conquer the world with. It was over and they were happy, together. 'Ginny'. He looked up and down the Weasleys' minus Fred. _

_No Ginny. Hermione always read his mind, "The tree." she mumbled with an understanding written on her face. He saw Ron tense and gulped he didn't want to but if he had to he would choose Ginny. "She needs you right now," Ron got out. "Thanks both of you- for everything." _

_He turned to leave but Mr. Weasley's voice stopped him, "Eat first, she has. Its alright you haven't eaten in days. Cant imagine how you slept" he finished the last part more to herself. "Toast is fine." Harry grabbed some toast and slipped a sunny side up egg onto it. When he took a bite he paused to take it in and then walked out of the Hall; the whispers and turned heads didn't go unnoticed but didn't stop him. He had a goal right now._

* * *

Harry smiled but his face turned downward as he remembered the next thing that happened. Something he wished he didn't have to carry around with him every second of every hour of every day of the past 4 years its been

* * *

_He walked farther than his legs were willing to carry him- for Ginny. He knew what tree Hermione was talking about and he_ _made sure his feet didn't stop (shuffling really) until he was at its roots._

_When he saw the ginger colored head in the outline against the sun rise (because it was six forty- five a.m) he couldn't help but to break into a run._

_It was when he was in earshot of her breathing and her him that he stopped "Ginny..." he said just under a breath. _

_She knew exactly to whom that voice belonged and with a swish of her hair darted around to look in the eyes of the love of her life and the owner of her heart. Her breath shortened but she quickly caught back up and slowed back to normal. He just stood looking deep, deep down in her eyes and she was broken at what she knew she had to do next. _

_Harry sighed and wrapped her in his arms. For a moment she was caught up in it and let go of herself inhaling the smell of his perfect hair then she snapped back. _

_She put both arms up and pushed him away looking down because she knew the brilliant green eyes would entrance her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he started. He lifted her head with his hand and she let him because to be truthful it was indeed soothing. _

_Ginny took the hand with force and put it down to his side. "I-" "Harry, stop. I finally understand why you do what you do to me, you know you'll hurt me because you cant put me first," she took a sharp breath, "you died Harry! Died! I just wont be able to put myself in this relationship fully now that your even more wanted to the dark wizardry world. I can- I- I can't" she felt tears but she knew she couldn't fight them back. She decided to finalize with, "…and I wont." _

_"It's.... don't-don't do this" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into a comforting hug- the kind they used to share together. Now she was hitting him with her fists (softly and slowly) in the hug drenching Seamus's shirt. "No... No." then she finally got the energy to hit him on the chest fully instead of a weak and forced. _

_She was thumping him and sobbing uncontrollably on him but he didn't let go. He was waiting for her to calm down so he could explain that she __was__ first to him. Bloody hell, she was first, second, third, fourth, and fifth, plus any other place that she wanted to be that wasn't last. He wanted to explain to her that he was completely, totally, only in romance novels, fully, head over heels, entirely, utterly, forever, you-get-the-point, in more than fairytale love with her._

_"I cant- I have to go..." her voice trailed off and she broke into a run up the hill to Hogwarts. Harry stood still and frozen until his knees gave in and he sat criss cross under the tree staring at nothing- just staring._

_Ginny kept running, she couldn't stop. She got to the top of the hill hoping with her mind, heart, and soul that Harry followed her; she turned around her hair swishing again._

_Harry sat there like he was programmed to do it just thinking this must be what hell is. He sat until he heard the one voice that could make him get up or even fly. Ginny's voice called his name and he turned around so swiftly he thought he broke his neck. _

_He saw Ginny's horse (patronus) that spoke her voice: "I'm sorry" soft, quick, and painless- for her. _

* * *

Harry had a headache by now but at least it was finally a good enough time for him to go to the Burrow. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley invited him for dinner and this was a special family dinner because they were celebrating the newly honeymooned Ron and Hermione. This would be the first time Harry saw Ginny in person since she took the job as the star keeper for the Chudley Cannons three years ago.

Harry apparated just outside the gate into the burrow and took a deep breath. He walked up to the door that lead into the kitchen, like always, but before he could open the door he was stopped.

He heard a voice that couldn't be anybody's but Ginny Weasley's; _Merlin she had matured. _Anyone who knows the Weasley's could tell that it was Mrs. Weasley's voice on the other end of the conversation, which quickly turned into a who-could-scream-louder match.

"Mum HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!! You know better than any person in this house that I wouldn't want him here- at all!" Ginny shouted.

Mrs. Weasley was louder and a bit squeaky, "Ginerva- Molly- Weasley!!" _Oh no. She's using the whole name _Harry thought.

"I will not have you talk to me this way! I am your mother no matter how much of a little superstar you are. That boy is part of the family and you do not make the decisions under this roof. He will be here and will sit across from you, next to you, away from you or even under you if- scratch the last, but he _will_ do and act how he pleases you will not so much as squeal. Am I clear to you?" she ended.

"Quite,"

Harry loved how Mrs. Weasley could stand up for him even after all she's been through with losing Fred, dealing with George, the rush of reporters from being _Harry Potter's second mother_, her son growing up and getting engaged, losing her only baby daughter to a sport, and more reporters.

"Just as well. He probably doesn't even remember my name that's why I haven't received any owl post from the famous Harry Potter: _most powerful wizard in the world_." Ginny finished with a quote most likely from some corny writer. Harry wanted to barge in and say her name as much as he could until his throat went dry but he was interrupted.

"Harry," this proved it _was_ him that they were talking about, "is a miserable mess," _oh thanks _"he hasn't had eyes for any girl in _three_ whole years. If you asked anyone for their personal explanation," _oh now he's a miserable mess __and__ they talk about it all the time with people. Great! _"It would be either 'he has given up on love' or 'he has been waiting for you_-" _

_The second one! It's obviously the second one_!!

But Ginny cut in at that point, "Or he's grown up and doesn't need to tell his best friends mum whom he fancies anymore!"

_Uggh! You have got to be kidding me! NEGATIVE, NEGATIVE, NEGATIVE! MERLIN, GINNY_

Harry was going to explode so he took his chances at being discovered of eavesdropping and opened the door..

**PLEASE REVIEW JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON **

**good or bad or just ideas for me just review =]**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: we already know i dont make any profit from the story and JK owns (most of) the characters.**

**thnx to my 3 reviwers-**

**Atmosphere Max- thnx for taking the time to review I started this chapter where the other left on for u dont worry lol : )**

**Dori 16- thnx for commenting here you go...**

**and Halloran thnks for the tips. These are my first fics so ya, I do need to watch that stuff. you picked at every little detail. Sure I dont mind if somebody said I need to work on something but you went on and on i mean geez if u dont like a story or if its 'not enjoyable' because of the simple mistakes there is a back button you know My advice: click it and choose a different story :\**

**A/N: This story follows DH but Fred never died in my head so ya thats why he is in this chapter **

* * *

Previously: Harry apparated to the Burrow and overheard Ginny telling Mrs. Weasley that she didn't want Harry there and Harry walks in…

Harry opened the door with one hand behind his head, massaging his neck. Ginny looked at Harry like he was lost and didn't realize it yet.

""May we help you?"

Harry didn't think that she could be this rude but then remembered his haircut and new clothes. Hey winced and "Hey Ginny." She screwed up her face and earned an elbow in the stomach from Mrs. Weasley who hadn't realized Ginny really didn't know who he was.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley walked up to Harry in her Mrs. Weasley way with her hands spread out for a big hug. He normally enjoyed the sincerely warm hugs from her but he had caught a glimpse of Ginny crossing her arms behind Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

The round woman let go of him. She put both hands on either of his cheeks and asked, "How have you been dear?" as usual. His reply was a simple "Been better. Lucky for me I moved in next to a nice wizarding family so I don't have to use memory charms on a girl when Adromeda can't make it. I guess I can't complain." She grinned and said "good for you," before letting him go.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She arched her eyebrows "I don't- I do thank you for inviting me but I don't think I should stay. I really wouldn't mean to be the cause of any stress."

She slapped Harry's chest lightly and said, "Nonsense Harry. Don't think on it- at all. Enjoy yourself; if anyone _needs _to be here it's their best friend," she finished.

"No honestly I believe Violet said something about her wanting to go somewhere with her friends instead of babysitting and I get a wink her friends and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night…" he stopped there for a second wishing he hadn't just admitted to how excited he was when clearly Ginny would want nothing more than for Harry to be gone. After the silence Ginny walked out of the room apparently annoyed by Harry dancing around the real reason that he was trying to get away from her.

Mrs. Weasley was fuming because her daughter disobeyed her one rule and hurt Harry like she knew she would. Harry rubbed his eyes. "I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley."

She forced a grin out and said, "How many times must I tell you sweetie, its Molly once you've turned twenty. Are you trying to make me feel old?" Harry looked up and chuckled.

"Give Ron and Hermione my love and tell them I'll meet up with them as soon as possible." As if on cue Hermione walked into the room as though she were pushed. She looked exasperated then she saw Harry and she squealed a simple, 'Harry,' and ran to fling herself into his arms. Just like old times. At first he was a little taken aback but then he sported a full grown smile. She pulled away from him and said, "Oh I am so glad you could make it!"

He conjured a guilty look and attempted to say 'actually I was just trying leave' but he was cut off at the "Actually-". "- You cut your hair?! What happened while we were gone? Have you met someone?"

She looked like a little kid hopped up on sugar. After all if she didn't have a book at hand, all she craved was a good story or some rumors. Unfortunately for Hermione all Harry did for the past two months while she was gone was think about Ginny, nothing interesting.

"Okay Hermione, slow-" he tried to speak again, "Ron!! Guess who's here" she shouted in sing song. She was examing every strand of hair left on his scalp; running her fingers through his locks and not even looking at him but at his hair. "Hermione!" he said slapping her fingers like she did to him with McGonagall's time turner. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Hello would be a good start." They both smiled but before Hermione could say something to that, Ron came into the room also looking like he had been pushed. "Harry!" Ron said in his deep and slow toned voice. He walked over and slapped Harry on the back. Harry gave Ron a good to see you kind of smile.

Ron threw his arm around Hermione Weasley's waist. He kissed her and turned back and questioned Harry, "What happened to you? You cut your hair? Oo oo is there something or some_one_ that we should know about? Is it someone we would know?"

Merlin, 2 months and they already sharing the same brain!

Hermione interrupted his thought, "Hey I didn't think of that one." They grinned at each other and kissed again. This time it was a bit longer than Harry's liking and he cleared his throat.

One hour later the Burrow was filled with everybody but one of the guests expected to come. This included Harry, George, his wife Katie, Fred and his date Angelina, Luna, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Bill and Fluer, Percy and Penelope, Charlie and his date Amber, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (Molly and Arthur), Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and, quote from Hermione, 'My favorite cousin, Helen. She completely understands me and what I can do and she would never tell a soul. I love this girl!'

Everybody was just conversing and eating finger foods because Ron and Hermione refused to start whatever they had planned without her maid of honor- Ginny. No one saw her leave or knew where she went. The party had started at six and a quarter 'till seven Ginny shows up. She was not alone. "Sorry for the hold up everyone. My date wasn't exactly ready."

All of the ladies rushed to give Ginny hugs and kisses or in Helen's case meet her.

All the men had either dated Ginny or are her brother and they were all blowing steam. Every guy except Seamus - the lucky oaf. Even though Neville and Dean had long since been over Ginny and were dating other people themselves, neither of them liked any man that Ginny dated after themselves with an exception of one Harry Potter.

Since all of the boys had stayed still, she introduced them from where she and this new bloke stood. Harry was sure this guy was about to beaten to a pulp if he stood any smugger. "These are my friends Dean, Seamus, and Neville," her finger pointed to who was addressed as she went on, "they went Hogwarts with Hermione, myself, and Ron." _okay fine be that way!_

"Those are my brothers Charlie, Bill, and Percy." The punk was moving shaking hands with each of them and getting tenser with each of her brothers. "Those are Fred and George," Fred reached into his pocket before the guy reached him and said, "Here, this is a Weasley Wizard Wheezy; you will love it. Tastes just like a dinner mint if you ask me. eh George?" "Just like a dinner mint," Fred's twin repeated, "maybe even better. No need to give him the purple one Fred, I think he'll manage." "Right you are." Fred replied taking his hand back out of his pocket.

"Thanks," the scared looking wimp said.

Any of the Weasley brothers or Harry normally would have protested and laughed about that but everyone caught his cocky feature. They all knew, as Harry did, something was not right about this fellow.

"That's Ron there." The guy said congratulations on the wedding. "That is Hermione's dad and then my dad," these two were the only ones who sincerely smiled and had less hatred in their eyes. When he shook Mr. Weasley's hand, Mr. Weasley interrupted his ''nice to meet you''s and ''hello''s to say, "May I get that candy back. Sorry about them." He handed it to Arthur without question and a little too quickly.

"And that's... Harry, he's my boy-' she turned a bright strawberry tinted and finished with a lame cover up, "...bo-brother's partner" she mumbled. He then let out an, "Oooh"

She looked up instantly and corrected, "No, no, no, ughh I meant like 'partners in crime' best mates you know."

"Oh sorry, Harry, was it?" Harry nodded.

"Everyone this is Willson" Ginny said. "Pleasure to meet you" the Willson said to Harry; Harry smiled a completely fake smile and said, "Absolute pleasure," _"it would be to break all the bones in your body!!"_ Harry finished the rest of his sentence in his head of course.

**

* * *

**

**About Harry's hair- I'm picturing he cut it short and spikes it a little like how Chad Micheal Murray used to have it **

**review please!!**


	3. Weasley Women Are oh so Powerful

**I'm bacckkk!**

**I am soo sorry for the 2-year span! life has been… cant put a label on it exactly but there have been deaths, new schools, new programs, and drama, life really**

But I just moved and have nothing to do and since all my stuff has been deleted from the uploading box and I don't have a hardcopy for ANYTHING because its back home, I'm starting from scratch!

**Think of it this way: be expecting less grammatical errors and such because I have two more years of life to add to my writing experience! =]**

**Im gonna start with just replying to GoddessOfLove-War-Light-Dark: yep that's what went down. Good eye!**

**Dori16: also spot on! Poor Willson I will torture this sucker because of my h/g love lol**

**tkiller8712: thanks! That's what I was going for I feel the same**

**Disclaimer: we already know i don't make any profit from the story and JK owns (most of) the characters.**

**A/N: oh! And in the first chapter I caught something: "**Mrs. Weasley could stand up for him even after all she's been through with losing Fred, dealing with George…"

**Then in the second chap. A/N I said: "This story follows DH but Fred never died in my head so ya thats why he is in this chapter" **

**Wow. Major fail. I felt incredibly stupid. Okay so Fred is alive but I meant '**with almost losing Fred, dealing with Ginny…" **but I guess after typing the first mistake my brain made the second… so ya just clearing that up**

**and now after 2 years of suspense and my ramble I give you chapter 3!**

Previously: Harry, the Weaslys, and guests are partying waiting for Ginny to arrive and then she does, with some chump named Willson…

After Fred and George failed at attempting to sit on both sides of Ginny so that she wouldn't sit next to Willson, she resorted to sitting directly across from Harry.

_Lovely; just perfect!_

_Story of my life._

_Damn twins._

_She is lovely though…_

Harry didn't exactly mind that for the past hour Ginny specifically kept her eyes off of him, he had dealt with worse. He would know where her eyes were (and that it was anywhere but him) because he'd been staring at her the entire time. And he found that he still had quick enough reflexes from years of quidditch to time looking away from her just as she darted her eyes to him. _Potter, that's not going to work with a girl as sharp as...as a professional quidditch player! Pull yourself together and stop staring. _

Ginny evasively played housewife to Willson by putting his plate of food together for him, feeding him her mother's cooking, and ruffling his hair from time to time. Harry was oh-so grateful when Charlie got up to give his speech and the lovebirds were distracted.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Charlie stood up and cleared his throat but Mrs. Weasley stopped him from continuing by saying, "Wait, wait! We cant yet!"

Ron swallowed his mouthful of Merlin knows what mixture of food "Mum, we've been waiting for the photographer for an hour. 'Mione and I will do just fine on memory alone. If-"

"-Nonsense! Arthur tell them how important the album is." The series of groans and moans from the Weasley boys filled the table simultaneously. Suddenly everyone who knew Mr. Weasley well was interested in grabbing up and drinking their fire whiskey. Harry knew Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggles took its toll at most parties. Without a drink to accompany you in the conversation it was like sitting an hour-long 'say no to hexing' seminar. With the man is like putting a quarter in him and he just goes and goes. Mrs. Weasley only had to say the word and her husband was set and ready to go, "In the muggle world there are no pensieves there are just old… old…farts is it Harry? Old farts?" Harry spilled a little whiskey hearing Mr. Weasley say this. He chuckled. "Yes sir" "Yes. there are old farts trying to remember if they were going down the stairs or up, trying to recall if they were going in the bathtub or coming out! Remembering what they ate at their first homecoming as husband and wife is the least of their worries! Wouldn't you feel better knowing there's something to look back on after your best years are over and done with?"

_hmm that's it? You're getting rusty on the speeches Arthur._

Ron started to speak but apparently he wasn't quite finished "The muggles they take photos of everything. And they put them in the book-""-ya dad you've told us this al-"Ron stopped when Mrs. Weasley gave him _the molly look. _No one messes around with _the look_ directed on you.

_These Weasley women. _

_Too much power they've got over us, too much!_

_The world better thank Merlin there are only two any more and the world might combust_

So Mr. Weasley continued with Hermione's parents and cousin looking at him with a look Harry couldn't describe as anything more than subtle amusement. "-and they put them in a book and they write the date, and whos in the picture with 'em, and well whatever they want really. The memories are stored away and your grandchildren and their grandchildren can see them and they'll see we weren't so dependent on magic-"

This time it was Fred stepping on to the battlefield of Molly Weasley (of which she was dominating) and saying, "But we've got pensieves dad just like you said." Mr. Weasley gave up and just when Molly was going to open her mouth, there was a boom followed by a ping and grunt outside the Weasleys back entrance. Amazingly the large party all silenced. Harry's Auror reflexes kicked in and two things happened:

1. He realized that the population of this room had most of the best surviving Order members and a fair share of Aurors plus himself -the perfect target.

2. He stealthily stood up without dragging the chair against the wood floor and drew his wand.

Charlie had just as quick reflexes as did most of the guys but things change when you have someone you have to protect. Ron stood up along with Fred, Seamus, and Neville (who seemed to be the only one beside Harry carrying his wand on him) as the others just looked at the person they were there with or cared about most. The muggles had no idea what was going on but had the sense to keep still, quiet, and close. Ginny, for the first time that night was staring openly at Harry who didn't catch this.

There was muffled talking outside. One male, one female. They seemed lighter and more excited voices than Harry had expected.

Bill sniffed, inhaled deeply, then exhaled but before he could get his sentence out the door was opened and a tall skinny man with a thin mustache and pompous-y demeanor strode in accompanied by some cameras and equipment charmed to follow him and a petite girl carrying a load probably more than desirable.

"Where iz thee new newlyweds! The photo-graphier iz here!!"

**Im gonna have my fun with Jaque in my mind he is hilarious lol**

**so click that little button i love me some reviews (love, hi, critiq,anything goes in the review except i hate yous) =]**


	4. Jaque

**Disclaimer: we already know i don't make any profit from the story and JK owns (most of) the characters.**

**A/N: thanks to everyone i was expecting like 3 reviews after the last post **

**this took a while because i was recently stuck in a hotel room for a week without **_**my **_**actual labtop so yet again i had to start from scratch to keep you guys from waiting longer**

**The last chap. was sort of a blah it was me opening from the** **2 years Ive been gone this is going to be longer and when I'm typing Jaque's sentences Im not making mistakes its on purpose =]**

**Alex stone-thank you so much those small meaningless words meant a lot seeing as how you wrote them before that 4th 'chapter'**

**LilyLuna21 & xakemii- thank you =]**

**keeperoliver- ya i know they were short it was the opening im** **planning on making the next chapters a LOT longer it just means it will take longer to update and ya i already had something in mind for the party but i know they have to talk thanks for the ideas**

**MyNameInsertedHere-lol sorry thanx**

**Roses en Fleur- lmao thats pretty much all i needed =p**

**teenagenovelist314, meredithone, chaz0813 thanks here it is**

**How did everyone like HBP!? i though it was amazinggggg best installment by far**

**anywho Enjoy =D**

* * *

_**Jaque**_

Previously: Ginny is ignoring Harry quite obviously and there is a moment where Mr. Weasley explains the importance of the photographer they are waiting for. And Jaque, the _photo-graphier_ arrives with a bang…

Harry hadn't even bothered to raise his wand when Jaqueboomed in. He'd seen more than enough of his share of Death Eaters to know when someone was one as apposed to a semi-famous, self absorbed, photographer, who didn't even know how to pronounce the title of his own career…

It was like the party had started as soon as he walked in. All the girls were up and about reapplying makeup or asking questions. The men saw the no-women-around oppurtunity as time to stuff face and interrogate the _Willson._ Harry felt in the mood to do neither.

He didn't want to know what this wrong end of a dog did for a living or how he and Ginny met or what his 'intentions' were. Harry knew what every man's intention for a girl -woman like Ginny was since they hit age fourteen, for some even younger like twelve. He did NOT need to hear the worldwide lie that was 'his intentions were _honorable_'.

Harry suddenly felt out of place because the very second Jaque opened the door and revealed there was no danger for his family and friends, he felt that knot in the core of his stomach. That same knot that made Harrybreak up withGinny almost six years ago. The gut wrenching premonition that someone he holds near and calls family will be hurt simply because he is here with them. Harryhad gone 3 years knowing perfectly well there were enemies with grudges so enormous against him that no woman or child could block their path to Harry.

_I need to get out of here._

_It's Ron and Hermione's moment. I shouldn't make it about me or leave everyone worried._

_Everyone minus Ginny that is apparently._

_Ugh that didnt make it any better._

Harry downed the fire whiskey and walked to the stairs which seemed to be the only quiet secluded place on the whole first floor of the burrow. He sat a couple steps up for the walls to shield him from the party on either side of him. Everyone Harry loved was safe in this building. If anything, the mere fact that he _was_ here was probably better because he wouldn't let anyone, thing, or being hurt these people. Not after all that knowing him has put them through already.

Oh yeah that was a nice internal speech; now all Harry had to do was convince himself of it.

He got a headache thinking like this. Every day he went in to work and dealt withthe remaining Death eaters and anyone else opposing the fall of tom riddle and everyday he made the world-wizard and muggle alike- a safer place. Rightfully, this flashback of his uncertain Hogwarts days deserved a headache at very least.

When his favorite (male) ginger in the entire world peeked around the corner, Harry attempted to veil his new-fangled issues but that never was his strong suit. Avoiding rules, saving lives, inspiring hope (however unintentional)-sure no problem. Nonetheless make it a matter of acting- nope and better yet, women-definitely not.

"Harry? You…?" Ron let the sentence fall.

Harry presumed he had left it to him to just figure it out.

"I'm…?"

Ron just shook his head, "Stupid question but I haven't seen you look like that in years"

"Like what exactly"

"Like your scar was burning?" That unsure statement hung in the air for a bit.

Harry refused to ruin this important night for Ron and Hermione. He was making a small nothing out of an even smaller nothing anyway so it was pointless to involve Ron in his musings. Maybe in a couple years he'd tell Ron and Hermione how close the chosen one was to crying at their we-just-got-married party. That would be a right laugh.

"I'm wrong, right. Don't tell Hermione. I don't want to put another sickle in the jar."

Harry could tell that was just to get to get him in a lighter mood but it worked because they both couldn't help but laugh and laugh hard.

Once the moment was over Harry decided to reassure Ron there was no dark lord related burning going on, "Nah mate just a normal person, no chosen one, headache. Nothing some tea cant cure. You know its probably from the 'fire' part of the whiskey you know?" Harry said with his best smile.

"Get back to your new wife before the pictures start."

"Harry you were my best man. You're in them to. _We're_ gonna go take some pictures"

"Sounds like a hoot." He said still smiling

"You're not on about that Willson character are you"

"Who's that? There's someone named Willson in there?"

Harry and Ron both cracked a smile.

Ron turned to walk away but stopped to say, "Bloke's got a face like a bulldog chewin' a wasp anyhow."

Even though Harry knew that was a flat out lie, Ron's effort was noted. Harry forced himself up, close to forgetting why he was sitting in the first place thanks to Ron.

Hermione faintly noticed Harry's nonsubtlemoping and then he and her husbands quiet exchange in the isolation of the stairway. That was one thing she had to give Ron, he could cheer up his best friend withlittle to no effort more than anyone. However stupid they were, the words that flowed out of that man's mouth could sway even his crazy old Aunt Muriel which would say a vast amount about anyone.

"Okay Okay!" Jaque clapped his hands for attention and announced that he was all ready and set up to begin. "I vunt everyone at zee table ind eating." He put his hands up as if picturing the scene being played out in front of his camera, "Zee main couple in the zenter of course and then surrounding them…I see….hmm…let Jaque think"

There was bumbling around the dining/kitchen/living areas of the Burrow as everyone tried to get back to the table so Hermione took the opportunity to corner Jaque.

"Monsieur," she smiled, "Hi," she pointed to herself, "Hermione, remember? From the wedding. The bride."

Jaque's face lit in realization and he replied "Yes yes of course. What can Jaque supply the beautiful young new Weasley with my dear?"

Personally Hermione found the man to be a terrible suck up, anything for and extra spot of tips, but for the cause she put on a polite smile and lowered her voice.

"I have an objective for you tonight."

"Vut might dat be my lovely?"

She pointed to Ginny "You see the redhead girl just there?"

"Yes yes zee maid of honour no?"

"Yes that's her." She answered surprised he even remembered that seeing as how Ginny never exactly made it to the wedding. "and of course you know Harry Potter –the best man, lightning bolt scar, defeated the darkest wizard of our time?" She pointed out Harry.

"How could anyone vorget him Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well here is what I want you to do-" "-yes?" "Throughout the night in whatever manner you see fit keep. them. together. At all times tonight. Do you catch my meaning?"

"HmmmI em not quite sure I em picking up... your flow…" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at his camera and his gaze followed.

Hermione was prepared to wait for what she was asking to click because after all she did marry Ron Weasley. It didn't take very long for him to pick up the jist.

"Aaaaaahhhhh I see I see. You wish me to keep them at pose together?"

"Um yes... at pose." she flashed a smile "you keep them sitting, standing, and even on top of each other and your bill will be _quite_ generous" she winked and he winked back

Curse those boys of hers. Plotting, scheming, and conniving were not her thing before she met them but tonight, conniving, Hermione didn't mind doing one bit.

Ron watched the overly large distance between his only sister and best mate. If he had to watch anyone fraternizing with his only baby sibling it was going to be Harry so something had to be done about this Wilford character.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

_Come on Ronald! If ever you were gonna be knob head now was not the time. Think!_

_Ginny…Harry…photos…all night…_

_Of course. You truly are a genius Ron if you do say so yourself. If only Mioneand her vile little jar could see you with your thinking cap now! Ha! I should get a galleon back for this plan_

"Hey Jackie"

"Jaque! There eez no Jackie ere."

"Sorry, sorry."_-ya tosspop! _"I thought since we were such good friends I could give ya a nickname. I do it with all my mates."

There was an inquiring look then, "What eez your name again sir?"

"Ron…the groom."

"Ah! I shall call you Won Won zen."

"oh Merlin no anything but that" Ron had to shake that off "..gonna have nightmares tonight.."

"Can I elp you Mr. Weasley?"

"Umm yea actually. Wanted to ask you a favor seein as how were such good pals yeah?"

Jaque gave Ron a look but he supposed for the sake of his tips for the evening Jaque answered, "Jaque eez ere for you eez he not?"

"Oh yeah well you see that minted bloke over there?" He pointed out Willmont.

Jaque gave yet another look "Oui…"

"And you see the-"

"Ze maid of honour?"

It was Ron's turn to supply the weird-surprised look. He wondered how he could have guessed that, the nutter. But still he replied anyway "Yeah her. I want you to keep them as far away from each other as possible tonight. You see we don't really know him and I don't need him in the ph-"

"-No need to explaination anyting to Jaque. Jaque catches your flow oui?"

"Um sure. That. Anywho I **do** want that man over there in the pictures a lot though you see so if you could get them together as much as possible it would be-"

"Eet eez done Mr. Ronald."

As he said the words he held out his hand. So that's why he understood so perfectly; he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

What with the wedding, Hermione's jar, and such, Ron wasn't exactly rolling in the profits so he mumbled, "A galleon."

"5"

"2"

"2 ind some of your moms delectable left over turkey"

Blimey that dodgy git knew what he was playing at! Harry should consider himself quite the lucky man to have a friend like Ron. Giving up food, especially mums turkey, was not something done with a light heart. Harry would owe him big. "Not the leg."

"marché conclu! accord"

Did Ron look like he knew multiple languages? He wasn't even wearing manky old hand me down dress robes that screamed 'Im foreign!' anymore so something was apparently wrong. "…..yeah….right"

There was a silence as Jaque became conscious to the fact Ron wasn't highly skilled in the art that was the French language like his new wife.

"Does any of that mean like were in business or sumthin?"

Jaque rolled his eyes. "I have peectures to take if you Weasleys' do _not_ mind."

They looked at each other and both turned their backs and walked away like they didnt even have a conversation.

Harry waited and watched as Jaquewent along the other side of the table sitting the brothers and their dates along with some of the other guests. He found himself looking at Jenny, the assistant and Jaque's daughter who was just adjusting some of the stands and lights to keep busy. He guessed her not looking up was due to the interaction the petite girl and Harry had had during the wedding. Harry supposed he should have at least attempted to contact her after the kiss but she was a really smart witch from what Harry had learned from their small talk and she could most likely have guessed it was just a spur of the moment kiss caused by the fire whiskey.

She looked up and their eyes were locked for flash and Harry was going to smile but he his attention was called to Jaque who had said his name.

"Arry?"

Harrylooked away to see half of his side of the table now filled with Hermione's specific guest including her family, Ginny, and Luna. Besides Harry the only ones left included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Neville, and Seamus.

"You next to zee groom…yes right ere."

He sat the rest of the table, backed up and looked as if he'd just realized something.

"hmm no no no."

Harry hadn't the faintest clue why or how it happened but after five minutes and some scooching he somehow ended up next to a very annoyed and intolerable Ginevra Weasley.

She scooted as far as possible without hopping right on Ron's lap and made it quite plain how uncomfortable this seating arrangement was to her.

"Um excuse me monsieur Jaque. This is not going to work for me. Couldn't you possibly move me down next to him? I came with him."

If her plan was to embarrass Harryin front of all the people he called friends and family- mission accomplished. He had no idea why she insisted on behaving the way she was. She wasn't even this bad the last time he saw her three years ago during both of their last year at Hogwarts. It became apparent that time does NOT heal wounds. Ginny must be barking because it is himwho should be healing she broke it off with him!

"Sorry young Weasley but I see your complexion just bounces off Mr. Potter. There iz a light from you two! i see eet. Ah yess... beautiful." Jaqueanswered with a bright expression.

Molly, Ron, and Hermione were all giving Ginny their own version of _the look_. That was the end of the seating complaints.

The party commenced. Really all they were instructed to do was talk, laugh, toast, and eat the recently heated food thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione looked like they were having the time of their lives which it was all about really so he was perfectly content withhis conversation with Neville and the _kind warmness_ of the back of Ginny's head.

_It is truly a god given talent, this woman's ability to swivel her whole body around in the chair with absolute no possible contact with me._

_that agile little body_

_Enough! Focus on what Neville's saying...Luna's dress is not nearly as interesting as Ginny's..._

_Harry..._

"arry?"

He looked up towards the other side of the table

_...filled with couples composed of people he has known his whole life, moving forward._

Jaque waved his hand to catch the attention of dazed Harry, "Possibly you put your arm around Miss Weasley?"

"What?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny who was now looking at Jaque and it seemed the only other people who hadn't lost interest in their little drama tonight were Ron, Hermione, and the Willson.

"What?"

"I am not feeling ze love from ze two ovyou. You. Your chair needs to be facing me and you need to be...frolicking!" he motioned with his free hand what apparently was frolicking.

Ginny was openly looking at Hermione for... something but Hermione was obviously not acknowledging her to give the answer she wanted because Ginny drew in a large breath and sighed loudly. She sat back and Harry took that as meaning 'I give up' so he awkwardly slid his arm around Ginny like Jaque instructed and Ginny turned her body, leaning into it but still facing the camera. There was shifting, smiling, and coughing around the table but what possibly made Harry's night was looking over at the very end of the other side of the table to see _the Willson _uncomfortable and daring to shoot daggers with his eyes at Harry Potter.

Ofourse he loooked right down when he was caught causing Harry to conjure his first genuine smile since Ginny came back with him earlier that night.

**Please review just click the little button and say hi or anything =]**


End file.
